2018 Hostage Crisis
The 2018 Hostage Crisis at the G-20 summit in New York was a terrorist attack that occurred on September 27, 2018. Perpetrated by the Citizens Liberation Front (CLF), a terrorist group composed of CIA and FBI agents, it was secretly instigated by the AIC, the rogue intelligence faction of the Central Intelligence Agency who were initially planning to sabotage the summit, as well as The Collaborators, members of a rogue shadow group within the U.S. government. The group orchestrated the hostage crisis to draw out AIC agents attending the summit. Towards the end of the crisis, the Islamic Front claimed responsibility for the attack. However, the United States government covered up the real story of the crisis. Crisis Before the crisis erupted, a rogue faction of the CIA called the AIC had plans to gain access to intelligence drives, brought to the summit, for the collaborators, heads of a shadow group inside the U.S. Elaine Todd, the First Lady, contacted the members of the AIC, telling them to be present at the summit. In order to gain access, the rogue group was initially planning to sabotage the event and instigate a hostage crisis. However, their plans were thwarted by the Citizens Liberation Front, a CIA terrorist group, that had secretly been investigating the rogue group. Once they heard that the First Lady was a member of the AIC, the CLF took control of the summit. Speaking in Swahili, they had Raina Amin translate for them. They threatened to release a biological weapon if anyone tried to directly or indirectly attack them. Sneaking into the building, Alex Parrish came across tactical gear. Suddenly, a CLF member spotted her and the two engaged in a fight. After their fight ended, Alex held her attacker at gunpoint and unmasked him, Jeremy Miller, a former CIA recruit at The Farm. Jeremy later commits suicide by jumping off the building. Later, the CLF demanded that the President release hacker, Eric Boyer. He complied with their demands but the terrorist group later decides to execute the First Lady on national television. Sometime later, it was revealed that the CLF's main purpose of initiating the crisis, was to draw out AIC agents posing as hostages. After the First Lady's execution, the CLF started to separate the hostages. They moved the majority to Federal Hall. The hostages were forced to put a collar on their neck. If they ran, then their collar would activate, killing them. Raina and Ryan Booth formulated a plan to identify a disguised terrorist; Raina marked one. As a response, the CLF marked every other hostage, including Raina. Meanwhile, Alex got to a hidden NYPD bunker with the help of a police officer, who was later killed by a CLF member. Following an escape, Alex later called Miranda, telling her about the crisis. However, it was revealed that Miranda was a CLF representative due to contacting one of it's members. Alex later disguised herself as a CLF member in an attempt to infiltrate the terrorist group. Some time later, the CLF moved about 150 hostages, including Raina, Ryan, Lydia Hall, Sebastian Chen, Harry Doyle, Dayana Mampasi, León Velez, and Leigh Davis, to a library. After Raina's plan failed, Ryan started a fake fight with Harry as part of a method to unmask a CLF member. However, he accidentally unmasked Alex. Ryan is then taken away by the CLF as Alex is taken into a basement to be executed. Alex later fights the CLF member guarding her and unmasks the executioner, Angie Reynolds. Alex later kills Angie when she forces a poisonous pill down Angie's throat. Sending her body as a message to the terrorists, Alex disguises herself as a CLF member again. At the FBI office, Miranda and Shelby theorize that the rogue intelligence faction that Alex and Ryan investigated at The Farm were behind the attack. Assuming that the Citizens Liberation Front was another name for the AIC, Shelby told Miranda that she wrote a white paper which detailed possible members of the AIC. Miranda later asks Shelby to bring the copy to her. The CLF, growing impatient, finally decided to release 1,700 hostages in exchange for Eric Boyer. Prior to the exchange, Miranda, a CLF member, and FBI agent Shelby Wyatt apprehended Boyer. During the exchange, most hostages escaped the area while the CLF captured Boyer. After Alex caused a gunfire, a chaotic mayhem ensued and the remaining police forces and CLF members escaped from the scene. A while later, Eric Boyer is seen in a private room. One of the CLF members ordered him to decrypt the intelligence drives. However, Boyer refused to do so and later committed suicide. Shelby later uncovered a message from Boyer, implying that Miranda is a terrorist. Some time later, a group of CLF agents attempted to hunt down Parrish. However, she was saved by a female CLF operative. While escaping, Alex came across Lydia Hall. The two decided to look for the drives. However, Lydia betrayed Alex and stole the drives. Meanwhile, Shelby summons Will Olsen to the FBI office. He convinces Shelby that Miranda is innocent and is not working with the terrorists. However, Will calls Miranda, telling her that he joined the CLF. The remaining hostages, including the CIA recruits at The Farm, were escorted into one room. Taking orders from Nimah Amin, hidden CLF members were ordered to eavesdrop into conversations. Leigh Davis, who was identified as an AIC agent, was publicly executed after her interrogation ended. Then, once Dayana mentioned that she visited Surubaya in Indonesia for a mission, the CLF separated Dayana and Raina, who was actually Nimah, a disguised CLF member. Meanwhile, Alex freed herself and called Shelby, telling her that the CLF is communicating with someone on the inside, who is Miranda. She has Shelby trace the number on the sat phone just as she is captured by the CLF. They interrogated her, executing Mike Murray, an AIC agent, in the process. Once they threatened to kill Dayana Mampasi, Alex revealed that Lydia stole the drives and the two were later rescued. Miranda later frames her boyfriend, Paul Burton, by putting the sat phone in his bag. Some time later, Vice President Claire Haas becomes the President due to the fact that President Todd resigned his position as presidency. Alex, Dayana, Harry, León, and Sebastian went off to destroy the weapon. However, Alex realized that the biological weapon was inside the building. Suddenly, the CLF captured them. Then, Ryan, who joined the CLF, pulled Alex away and warned her that the CLF was going to set off the weapon if she interfered. Alex is finally freed and taken to the FBI office. She was interrogated by Hannah Wyland. Then, Shelby realizes that the CLF are not the AIC, they are trying to take down the AIC. She also finds evidence linking Dayana Mampasi and Mike Murray, two AIC operatives, (who was killed in LCFLUTTER) to a car accident in Surabaya. However, Miranda secretly kidnaps Alex at gunpoint. They meet with Nimah, who revealed that she was the terrorist who saved Alex in KMFORGET. Then, Miranda suggests that her and Alex look for Lydia Hall and find the drives. However, both Nimah and Alex hold Miranda at gunpoint and Alex decides to stop the crisis. Meanwhile, Claire Haas revealed to Shelby that she inadvertently established the AIC. She originally thought that she was going to help create a black ops program inside the CIA. She then calls off the air strike. Towards the end of the crisis, the CLF finally began to interrogate each hostage. If they answered AIC related questions, they were killed. However, Alex Parrish, who repeatedly sneaked into the hostage zone, decided that the interrogations should end. As part of the process, Jason Bowling, the lead CLF interrogator, was killed by Will Olsen. Alex, after gathering all of the hostages, realized that there were more hostages than before. Will revealed that the remaining CLF members hid themselves amongst the hostages, finding out that the interrogations ended. Alex, Ryan, Harry, Will and the other hostages decided to escape through a tunnel. As a result of Alex trying to identify AIC members, an AIC agent killed a CLF member, Tony Gomez. Carly Klapp, Sebastian Chen's wife, was revealed to be the AIC member. Holding a gun to Harry's head, she demanded Alex to turn over Will in exchange for Harry's safety. She also highlighted that her group was willing to make sacrifices as part of a method to complete their mission; to sabotage the G20 Summit and gain access of the intelligence drives. However, a gunfire erupted, resulting in the death of Carly. It was later revealed that Sebastian was shot by his wife. Some time later, the hostages, including disguised CLF members, successfully escaped from the crisis zone while Sebastian was taken away by the FBI. However, Lydia Hall, who was briefly heading an FBI tactical unit, revealed that Dayana Mampasi, who was a part of the AIC, took Will Olsen to help her download the drives. At the FBI office, Miranda, who was a representative for the CLF, explained her motives. She was requested by the instructors at the Farm, Angie Reynolds and Jason Bowling, to join their group to stop the AIC. In addition, she also mentioned that the First Lady, who joined the AIC, was responsible for summoning members of the rogue group to the summit. The CLF knew that the AIC was planning to sabotage the event to gain access of intelligence drives brought to the summit. As a response, the CLF executed the First Lady. In an attempt to identify AIC members, the CLF orchestrated the hostage crisis. Miranda later expressed her regret in being affiliated with the CLF, not knowing that they would kill many people and also turn rogue. Meanwhile, Lydia, Alex, Leon, Harry, and Ryan decided to look for Dayana and Will. Alex found Dayana only to discover that Dayana and Will are trying to destroy the drives. Then, someone shot Alex in the back. Later, Alex found Lydia downloading the drives. Stating that her allegiance was with the CIA, not the AIC, she explained that she downloaded the drives in an attempt to burn down the hidden corruption in the U.S. Alex and Lydia engaged in a fight. After their fight ended, Will revealed that he couldn't destroy the drives. Later, it was revealed that Lydia was incarcerated in a federal prison facility, due to committing multiple felonies under the Espionage Act after leaking U.S classified intelligence to the internet. Aftermath Two weeks after the 2018 Hostage Crisis ended, President Claire Haas mentioned that there were eight collaborators, within the shadow, rogue group, that secretly had involvement with the AIC as well as secretly planning to orchestrate the crisis (perpetrated by the CLF instead). As a result of Lydia's actions, the collaborators gained access to sensitive U.S intelligence. This information was vital to their goal of controlling certain areas within the government. As a response, President Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes assembled a covert task force to remove the remaining threats that the AIC still posed to the public at the time. The primary mission of the task force was to uncover the conspiracy behind the nefarious agenda of the collaborators and expose their involvement in orchestrating the hostage crisis. Members of the task force included Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, Nimah Amin, Dayana Mampasi, Shelby Wyatt, Harry Doyle and Owen Hall. The group was formerly led by Clay Haas who is a renowned political advisory strategist. Suspects * AIC Perpetrators * Citizens Liberation Front * AIC (indirectly) * The Collaborators (indirectly) * Islamic Front (took credit) Terrorists * CLF Associates ** Jeremy Miller † ** Angie Reynolds † ** Miranda Shaw (representative) ** Nimah Amin ** Ryan Booth (disguised as a hostage) ** Will Olsen ** Jason Bowling † ** Tony Gomez † ** Unnamed journalist (disguised as a hostage) * AIC Associates ** Elaine Todd † ** Leigh Davis † ** Carly Klapp † ** Ginny Kearns ** Mike Murray † ** Glen Weller (alias) † * The Collaborators ** Henry Roarke † ** Rebecca Sherman † ** Alice Winter † ** Thomas Roth † ** Peter Theo ** Maxwell Fletcher ** Christian Kelly ** Warren Shepperd Former Hostages * President Todd * Elaine Todd (disguised/AIC) * Ryan Booth (disguised/CLF) * Dayana Mampasi * Harry Doyle * León Velez * Sebastian Chen * Carly Klapp (disguised/AIC) * Raina Amin * Ginny Kearns (disguised/AIC) * Mike Murray (disguised/AIC) * Glen Weller (disguised/AIC) * Unnamed journalist (disguised/CLF) * Lydia Hall * Leigh Davis (disguised/AIC) Casualties * Elaine Todd * Leigh Davis * Mike Murray * Glen Weller * Carly Klapp * Tony Gomez Category:Events Category:Season Two Category:Quantico